Home appliances, such as garage door openers, security gates, home alarms, lighting, and the like, may conveniently be operated from a remote control. In some cases, the remote control may be purchased together with the appliance. The remote control transmits a radio frequency activation signal which is recognized by a receiver associated with the appliance, such as for use in controlling the operation thereof. Aftermarket remote controls are gaining in popularity as such devices can offer functionality different from the original equipment's remote control. Such functionality includes decreased size, multiple appliance interoperability, increased performance, and the like. Aftermarket controllers are also purchased to replace lost or damaged controllers or to simply provide another remote control for accessing the appliance.
An example application for aftermarket remote controls are remote garage door openers integrated into an automotive vehicle. These integrated remote controls provide customer convenience, appliance interoperability, increased safety, and enhanced vehicle value. One problem with such devices is the potential of one remote control being used without regard to the use of another remote control, which for example, can be problematic in the event one person attempts to control the application with the remote control purchased with the application while another person attempts to control the application with the remote control integrated into the vehicle. This could lead to a scenario where one remote control operator thwarts a previously executed operation of the other remote control operator simply from being unaware of the other's intentions.